


Another Tomorrow

by Its Not Suicide if I Never Existed (Apocalyptic_punk)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_punk/pseuds/Its%20Not%20Suicide%20if%20I%20Never%20Existed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Max and Ramse during the Episode Atari.  For Day 2 of 12 Monkeys Theme week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic totally did not go the way I planned it, Originally it was SUPPOSED to be a conversation between Cole and Ramse, then it was gonna be Cole and Max, But Max was like, "Nah bitch were going left" And this is what came out. This is written for Day 2, extended Scene from Atari, in the 12 Monkeys Theme week.

Max crouched inside the tent, watching Cole silently, he was still out from the blow from her rifle butt. She remembered the feelings she had for him, she could of said she even loved him. But, now she didn’t know what she thought of Cole. She rubbed at her face resting her elbows on her knees watching him, his face pressed into the dirt, his eyes moving behind bruised lids. She knew Deacon wouldn't wait much longer for Cole to come to on his own, and would bring him awake by force. 

She sits there letting her mind wander, back to when she first met him and how sweet and gentle he was with her. He was so different from the rough insanity she’d grown up with, when it came to Deacon and the other men of West 7. And she remember watching the insanity take root and grow inside of Cole, pulling him further into Deacons’ charismatic inner circle, and further and further away from his loyal and wonderful moral compass in Ramse. 

She felt partially responsible for that and sure she’d been mad as hell when Cole and Ramse had taken off without her, but in the long run, despite all of Deacon’s words she had understood, no matter what Family came first and to Cole and to Ramse they were all the family they had. They were brothers. She understood that, but it didn’t stop her from being hurt, and angry. And it didn’t stop Deacon from worming into her brain, and making her hate Cole. 

But now, as she sat here watching Cole, sleep she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Back to the last time she’d seen Cole, after Deacon had sent her packing, for some reason even now, all these years later she’s still not sure why, she’d ended up at Ramse’s tent.

_“Hey,” Max said poking her head into the tent smiling a little at Ramse._

_The older man lifted his gaze from where he was working on the hole in the shoulder of Cole shirt. He looked past her as if he expected to see Cole there his dark eyes gaining a look of confusion. “You looking for Cole he ain’t here,” He said simply._

_Max shook her head coming further into the tent, its’ not as nice as her’s or hell even Deacons, no mosquito netting at all. But, it does the Job for two men who had been sleeping in the cold into a year or so ago. She looked around then finally back at Ramse “I’m uh not here for Cole, he’s talking with Deacon,”_

_He frowned and looked back at the shirt. “Oh, isn’t that just swell,” He mumbled to the fabric as he continued working on the hole. “Did you need something?”_

_She jumps at the roughness of his tone, she’s used to that from Deacon and the other men, even some of the woman can be like that, life in the apocalypse makes you rough, but she’d noticed Ramse didn’t get Rough, he still cared, and worried. “Yah, I uh...I wanted to talk to you about Cole,”_

_Dark eyes came up watching her from under an even darker brow. One eyebrow rose towards the ceiling in a questioning manner. “What about Cole,”_

_“He’s changing,” She said softly moving further away from the entrance of the tent, watching Ramse’s face. “And its not for the good,” She sighed. “He’s too...to,” She’s searching for the word and can’t quite find it._

_“Susceptible?” Ramse asked mildly setting the shirt down as he looked straight at Max now. “Yah, I know what do you want me to do about it?” he asked._

_“He listens to you,” She said quickly softly. “He’ll listen to what you have to say, you can get through to him, get him away from Deacon, before Deacon destroys him,” She said sadly looking down._

_Ramse let out a cold laugh shaking his head. “Cole dosn’t listen to me anymore Max, sorry,” He said looking down. “I think the damage is already done,”_

_Her shoulders dropped and she stared at Ramse, blinking she shook her head. “I don’t belive that, there is still good in him, I can see it, Please...can’t you try,”_

_“DON’T YOU THINK I’VE BEEN TRYING!” He exploded at her rising to his feet glaring down at her._

_She backed away quickly tripping over her own feet eyes wide and scared. “Ramse...I’m sorry, just...maybe you can get him to leave, tell him...I’ll go with, I’ll go with you guys we can all leave,” She said quickly._

_He paused, and she saw it something akin to hope in his eyes before he nodded. “Alright, alright I’ll try,” He said. “I won’t promise anything, but I’ll try,” He said hearing Cole’s voice. “Go on get out of here before he gets back,” He said._

_She nodded and quickly exited the tent making tracks for the center fire,_

where she huddled for the rest of the night, til she saw movement west of camp and went to see Cole and Ramse running off into the woods, Cole taking her heart with him, and now here she sat, another cold night waiting for Cole to come for her. She heard Deacon outside the ten and sighed softly closing her eyes willing herself to be strong, before getting to her feet and moving out of Deacons way as he poured the bucket of water over the outcold Cole’s head. 

_“you should of taken me with you…”_ Were her last thought as Deacon began his work on Cole to get the answers he needed from him to take the facility.


End file.
